international_academy_of_magic_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Mercè Lamond
Forums: Character face claim > Full name: First, Middle, Last Mercè Ariadna Francesca Lamond Birthplace: Country (Hometown, City, State optional) Orléans, France Birth date: Character date of birth ''' March 2nd '''Blood purity: Character blood status Pure-Blood Species: Character species Human/Witch Mother: Name, Aina Llúcia Carles - Dark Witch (Black marketeer) Father: Name, Miquel Guifré Lamond - Dark Wizard (Black marketeer) Siblings: Hèctor Lluís - Twin brother (Professor of Défense contre les forces du Mal) Other important figures: Dominic Weller - Husband, French Ministry (Unspeakable) Daliane and Lucienne Lamond - Daughters (Twins) Beauxbâtons Students Emmanuelle Lamond - Daughter Lluc Lamond - Son History: At least two paragraphs (7-10 sentences each) Mercè and her family are from Incles. A small village in the parish of Canillo, in the Principality of the Valleys of Andorra, a landlocked microstate in southwestern Europe, located in the eastern Pyrenees mountains and bordered by Spain and France. Her mother and father, Aina Llúcia Carles and Miquel Guifré Lamond ran away to Paris together when they were 17. Aina was pregnant with Mercè at the time, and no in either family was happy about it. No one, except for Aina Llúcia's twin brother Hèctor Lluís. It was Hèctor to help them flee Andorra, it was Hèctor who had the connections to get them a home, and jobs in France to start their family. Mercè Ariadna Francesca Lamond was born in March 2nd in Orléans, France. Her mother and father were still making their way to Paris when she was born, Mercè is a Catalonian witch but she was raised with a classic French 'Muggle' upbringing. She, at 3 years of age, until she was 6 she was placed in ecole maternelle (PS, MS, and GS). From the age of 6 to 10 she was placed in ecole primaire (CE, CP1, CP2, and CM1). At the age of 10 she attended Beauxbâtons, she is utterly brilliant, with the capacity to be grossly terrifying without having to be obviously aggressive. The saying kill them kindness was invented for people like her. She made her fair share of both friends and enemies in her time. After graduations she even spent a few years teaching at her Alma mater. She taught multiple subjects, Métamorphose, Botanique, Sortilèges, and Défense contre les forces du Mal. Mercè was on a retreat with a group of Professors to London where she met and fell in love with a married man. Dominic Weller, was an Englishmen with a young daughter and wife waiting for him at home. When he laid eyes on Mercè for the first time he practically for got him own first name, at least this is the way it appeared when she introduced herself to him. Dominic has been a Slytherin at Hogwarts, he was not as blown away by Mercè as he lead her to believe but he was infatuated, and that could not be any more true to this day. Dominic and Mercè spent a few passionate weeks together before he returned to his wife and returned home to France. His wife soon found out about his affair and kicked him out. With nowhere to go he returned to his true love hiding away from his disgraceful reputation in the arms of a loving woman. Not before long Mercè and Dominic welcomed their first child, more like children. Twin girls Daliane and Lucienne Lamond. The girls look just like their mother, which is where the twin gene lies. The family could not have been any happier, not of course until they welcomed two more children, another daughter Emmanuelle, and finally a son Lluc. All was well until Dominic's past reared it's head by owl. Antioch Weller, Dominic's estranged father had died. This would have meant nothing to Dominic, his father like his Ex-wife cast him out. Had the old man not been the last person to have a hand in raising his first child, after his ex-wife's untimely death, the owl would have tossed aside. Dominic and Mercè talked at length about how to introduce his daughter to their family. It came down to Dominic's if she should be introduced. Mercè was the one to send JaeLynn Weller an owl courtesy of Beauxbâtons Academie in the hopes of luring her to France. Dominic and Mercè introduced this long lost daughter to her siblings, the Lamond children. The children all spoke very briefly spending one week together, and that was it. JaeLynn has never contacted the family again, and does not acknowledge correspondence. Mercè is the one most hurt by this, she and Lucie tend to speak of JaeLynn she is a part of their family and the do very wish that she saw them in the same way. Dalia and her younger siblings rarely think of her if ever. They think much like their father, she is not a factor. Dalia hates her, Emma does not think about her and Lluc was too young to even remember her. A sad state for a blended family. Mercè has since left teaching in France, and has turned her attention to a new subject, Healing. She is applying for a post running the Infirmary at the International Academy of Magic. Strengths: 3+ STRENGTHS Communicative, Intelligent, Willing Weaknesses: 3+ WEAKNESSES Materialistic, Impolite, Vain Personality: At least one paragraph (5-7 sentences) Mercè Lamond is a fairly unique woman. Utterly brilliant, she has the capacity to be grossly terrifying without having to be obviously aggressive. She gives no warning, she will carry a warm, friendly smile and in the blink of an eye leave you in a paralytic state. She can effectively make anyone into a human zombie with the slightest prick of a pin, vitals signs low, almost non existent, unable to move, or speak. Lethal and beautiful all at the same time, those that know her well enough know she is more of a deceptive thorn than a delicate rose. Description: At least one paragraph and 1 picture (5-7 sentences) Like her children she is has a classic beauty, she has stunning green eyes, almond shaped. They appear to sear, and see right to the heart. Her hair is often curled slightly the effect of a utility spell that backfired, but she perfect at a young age. Mercè is annoyingly materialistic and vain, but she does not boast about this. Everyone knows if you must say it yourself it is not true which is why she prefers to adhere to a certain standard. Student or Graduate: Beauxbâtons graduate - Hopeful Healer Roleplayed by: Username Belle Linda 06:27, October 19, 2013 (UTC) Timestamp : (Insert 5 ~~~~~) 06:27, October 19, 2013 (UTC) Category:Approved Category:Belle Linda